Toto
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Tik-Tok of Oz (1914) Dorothy Gale (1939) And Toto Too! Toto (properly pronounced Toe-Toe) is a fictional dog created by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz legacy. He serves strictly as an animal sidekick who makes his debut appearance in Baum's first Oz book titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, published in 1900, and is introduced in the first chapter of the novel titled The Cyclone. Toto is the beloved pet dog and loyal companion of Dorothy Gale, the book's main heroine and child protagonist. He lived with his owner Dorothy who was an adolescent orphan raised by her two guardians; Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, on a small and poverty stricken farm upon the sunbaked Kansas prairies in circa 1899-1900. Toto was Dorothy's only friend and sole source of happiness and he would play with Dorothy all day, everyday, and keep her company on the lonely, isolated farmland. Because of his friendly and energetic nature, Toto stopped his little mistress from sharing the same bleak fates as the adults in her life who are described as being joyless and "gray". *In the days of the old west, early settlers on vast lonely praries often relied on pets to keep them company. Toto was a popular name for dogs in the nineteenth century. In France, it is also a common nickname often given for little boys. Blame It On Toto! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Toto is to blame as to why he and Dorothy were swept away to the Land of Oz. If he hadn't scrambled under her bed to escape the horrid sound of the cyclone that hit the farm, then she would have been fast enough to reach the storm cellar in time and found safety. And life would have went on as it always did. If it we're not for him, she would have never known the huge gap that would have been left in her life. As she'd remain just another orphaned country girl. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) *'In the book, when the cyclone picks up the farmhouse, Toto accidentally falls out of the house and into the heart of the storm but somehow doesn't fall. Since he was levitating in mid air, he was floating by the same type of power that was holding up the farmhouse. Both the establishment and the dog were subject to the same strong forces of gravitation that gave them identical motions. Dorothy herself, most likely floated around inside the house as if she was an astronaut in outer space floating with no gravity, becoming weightless. Although Baum does not specifically say that this happened to her, realistically speaking, it is very possible that it did accure when the cyclone transports her, Toto, and the house to Oz if such a peculiar thing could happen.' The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Baums' Description Glinda: "Oh, well is that the Witch?" Dorothy Gale: "Who, Toto? Toto's my dog..." -The Wizard of Oz (1939) Toto is described to be very small in size, with long silky black hair and big black eyes that twinkle merrily on either side of his funny, wee nose. In most illustrations, Toto is usually drawn to be a Yorkshire or Cairn Terrier. He is a very well behaved dog, at least for one living on a farm and in the sequel Oz books, Baum says Toto chases all the chickens around the Kansas farm for fun. He is always portrayed as a genuine and fiendly pet--most of the time--and always stays loyal and true to his little mistress Dorothy, whom he loves dearly. *'Interestingly, after moving to Oz permanently, it is revealed in Baum's eighth Oz book titled ''Tik-Tok of Oz, published in 1914, that Toto could talk. Since Oz is located in an enchanted realm filled with real magic, Toto had the ability to speak the entire time, even in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. When he came to Oz the first time while aloft in the Kansas cyclone with his mistress Dorothy, he was given the ability to say actual words. Yet Toto simply prefers to only bark as he is so used to using barking as his way of communicating instead of speaking human words or sentences like all the other animals in Oz. Toto also chose not to talk so that he didn't lead on. Thus throwing people off, and gaining valuable clues and information in chaotic or stressful situations from those who underestimated his intelligence and did not think he could repeat back to others what was or had been said.' Oz History: Toto The Dog From Kansas One day in Kansas, a big storm came and brought a deadly cyclone with it. The cyclone struck the farmland and the winds of the storm swept up the farmhouse with Toto and Dorothy aloft. They were both taken across a vast Deadly Desert and all the way to the undiscovered and magical realm called the Land of Oz. When Dorothy began her journey on the Yellow Brick Road, to seek the great Wizard who could help her return home again, Toto accompanied his little mistress and loyally followed her to the Emerald City where the Wizard resided. Along the way, they met three unforgettable characters. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) At first he was suspicious of these new beings whom Dorothy had met and befriended in Oz, the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion; but Toto eventually came to get along with them very well despite their differences and they all became good comrades forevermore. After having many adventures including barely escaping the fierce, wild beast known as Kalidahs, falling into a deadly sleep by poison poppies and luckily saved by the Queen of the Field Mice, they made it to the green gates of Emerald City at last. However, before the Wizard agreed to help them, he ordered the group to prove themselves worthy of his assistance and conquer the Wicked Witch of the West. But before they could do as the Wizard requested, the Wicked Witch had her Winged Monkeys capture poor Dorothy and she made the girl her personal slave to work in her castle. With Dorothy imprisoned, it seemed like they would never get home. *In the book, Toto even shows how brave he can be. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) *It is said in the book that Toto didn't care rather he lived in Oz forever. But because Dorothy was so unhappy away from Aunt Em, this made Toto unhappy too. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) After the Wicked Witch tried to steal Dorothy's charmed Silver Shoes that she'd been wearing since her arrival in Oz; the girl killed the witch with a bucket of water; causing the old wicked creature to melt away like brown sugar. Once the group returned to Emerald City to see the Wizard, it was discovered that the great Oz was an old humbug named Oscar Diggs. Desperate to find a way home, Dorothy, Toto and their friends were forced to set out on yet another adventure to seek Glinda, the beautiful Good Witch of the South. On their way they encountered the Fighting Trees, passed carefully through the dainty enclave called China Country and dodged the unfriendly clan called Hammer-Heads. Once they arrived at Glinda's palace, there she kindly told them about the secret charm of the Silver Shoes. The shoes would allow Dorothy to return to Kansas. Dorothy knocked the heels of the shoes together exactly three times in a row. And with Toto in her arms, Dorothy was instantly teleported away to a joyful reunion with her family and Toto chased after the chickens on the newly built farm. The Silver Shoes however, were lost in the desert forever. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Sequel Oz Books When Dorothy permanently moved to the magical Land of Oz along with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, Toto joined them, living with them in the Royal Palace of Oz located in the Emerald City. ''(The Emerald City of Oz). He gained the ability to talk when he was in Oz, but preferred not to, instead communicating nonverbally with Dorothy. When this came to her attention, she cornered him and got him to finally say something. (Tik-Tok of Oz) When Princess Ozma was kidnapped by Ugu the Shoemaker, Toto was left behind at the palace by Dorothy but found out from the green maid named Jellia Jamb what was going on. He was able to catch the party before they left, hiding in the wagon so Dorothy wouldn't know he was with them until it was too late. The Cowardly Lion knew, but he stayed out of the matter. When Dorothy found out, she allowed him to stay with them. During the adventure, Toto spent a lot of time talking with the other animals in the party: the Cowardly Lion, Sawhorse, and Woozy. He also came to believe he had lost his growl, and that it had been stolen by the same thief who stole Ozma, Glinda's Great Book of Records, and Cayke's Magic Dishpan. After Dorothy and The Frogman defeated Ugu, Toto noticed his growl had come back. (The Lost Princess of Oz) When Dorothy was replaced by a Mimic, Toto was the only one who immediately saw through the deception and knew it was an imposter. While she was at a dinner with the rest of the Oz celebrities, he declared that the girl sitting there was not her. This blew their cover. (The Magical Mimics in Oz) Book Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * Little Wizard Stories of Oz * "Little Dorothy and Toto" * The Patchwork Girl of Oz * Tik-Tok of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz * The Lost Princess of Oz * The Tin Woodman of Oz * The Magic of Oz * Kabumpo in Oz * Grampa in Oz * Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz * The Magical Mimics in Oz Background Toto did not speak until the final chapter of the eighth Oz book, Tik-Tok of Oz, and continued to say very little in Baum's books. Some later Oz writers make him more talkative. Modern Oz writers have used Toto as a protagonist in several works, including Roger S. Baum's Toto of Oz and the Surprise Party and Toto in Candy Land of Oz, Chris Dulabone's Toto in Oz, Ian Fink's "Toto's Tale," Atticus Gannaway's "Toto and the Truth," and Gina Wickwar's Toto of Oz. In Magic Land Toto is usually called by the diminutive form of his name "Totoshka". He begins speaking from his first trip and continues to speak much more frequently than in Baum's books. In the later books he is too old for adventuring, and is replaced by his grandson, Arto. In The Great Wishy Woz he is Nono. In Todd MacFarlane's 2007 pitch for an Oz movie, a reimagined Toto - or race of Totos - played a big role, as MacFarlane revealed in an interview with MTV: "There's still a thing called Toto, except it's the biggest thing in the movie and not the smallest thing. The beast called Toto basically ate the first dog, and it's this big thing that the inhabitants of Oz ride. They've given this generic word... so instead of horses, people ride Totos." http://www.pajiba.com/trade_news/oz-the-return-to-emerald-city-now-has-a-logline.php Alternate Histories There are many reimaginings and alternate versions of Oz which present alternate histories of many of the Oz characters. Here are some different versions of Toto. Dorothy (Comic Book Series) Toto is a mechanical (but living) dog who is native to Oz. However, when he meets Dorothy he quickly becomes her loyal companion. (Dorothy) Was (Novel) Was is a book written by Geoff Ryman, the same author of the novel Air. It is a very sad and tragic tale intended for adult readers. The story is about the realistic and dark life of a fictional Dorothy. Toto plays a small but heartbreaking role in this story. He lived with her as a puppy along with her real birthmother before they moved in with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry after her mother's death. Aunt Em somewhat mistreated her and especially Toto, much to her horror, and he eventually ran away because of it. He hid in the marshes near their Kansas farm, returning occasionally to see her and get some food or fresh water from her. He finally got his revenge on Aunt Em by digging up the bones of a dog she'd had as a child. Infuriated, she chased him away. After that, he disappeared and didn't return. *''It is implied that Aunt Em or Uncle Henry may have killed him.'' Film Appearances The Wizard of Oz 1939 In the 1939 film Toto was played by a female cairn terrier named Terry. She was paid $125 a week in the film while the Singer Midgets who played the Munchkins reportedly received $50 to $100 a week). Afterward, her name was changed to Toto. She took some time off during filming after one of the Winkie Guards stepped on her paw during one of the castle sequences with the Witch and broke it. She died at age 10 or 11. Willard Carroll wrote her "autobiography," I, Toto (2001). Journey Back to Oz 1974 In the all star cast animated sequel to the 1939 film, Toto is swept away to Oz once again with Dorothy who is voiced by Liza Minnelli. The Wiz 1978 In the 1975 Broadway musical, Toto was seen in the beginning only and later at the very end. In the 1978 film adaptation however, he stayed by Dorothy's side, for he runs out into the raging blizzard (that replaces the twister) causing Dorothy to chase after him. In 2015 Toto portrayed the same role as he did in 1975 Return to Oz 1985 Toto is not a main character nor a sidekick in Walt Disney's cult classic Return to Oz. He does not return to Oz with Dorothy in this version, but he is seen in the very beginning and in the very end when he finds Dorothy after she returns home after her adventure. The Muppets' Wizard of Oz 2005 Toto is played by Pepe the prawn in the 2005 made-for-TV movie starring pop and R&B singer Ashanti as Dorothy. Legends of Oz Dorothy's Return 2014 Toto is a main character in the CGI animated film Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. Once Upon a Time Not shown to be present during Dorothy's first trip to Oz back in season two, he appears with Dorothy in the season five episode "Our Decay" in the television series Once Upon a Time. Credits * The Wizard of Oz (1939): Terry * The Wiz: Nancy * Funky Fables: Lee Tockar * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz: Pepe the Prawn es:Toto fr:Toto Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Oz Movie Characters Category:American visitors to Oz Category:Creatures Category:Protagonists Category:Once Upon a Time Characters